


Yokai Loud

by Litten123



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon), 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litten123/pseuds/Litten123
Summary: One day, when out catching bugs, Lincoln encounters a mysterious gachaponmachine. Little does he know that this encounter will change his life...





	Yokai Loud

“-which is why One-Eyed Jack would _obviously_ have an easier time beating the Card Shark.”

“Mm… Ace Savvy would still have it easier.”

Lincoln slammed his bug net against a tree, just missing a butterfly as it flew away.

The white-haired boy sighed.

“This assignment’s stupid...” he mumbled.

“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Clyde proceeded to catch a pillbug.

“You’re just saying that because it’s easy for you...”

“Well, maybe… but-”

“Hey! Look at this beetle I got!”

Rusty came running over to the group, a Rhino Beetle inside his net.

Lincoln frowned as he and Clyde looked at the beetle.

“Pretty cool, right?”

“Hmph. Where did you even get it?”

“Found it in that forest in Tall Timbers Park. Why’re you askin’?”

Lincoln smirked, turning away.

“I’m gonna get an even better beetle!”

He ran off.

“... He’s totally jealous,” Rusty said.

“Definitely.”

* * *

 The snow-haired boy ran to the forest, disregarding a sign reading ‘Do Not Enter’ and jumping over security tape.

Soon, he reached a clearing, upset by his continued failure.

He slammed the net into the ground, sighing as he failed to catch yet another bug.

“Maybe I should just ask Lana if I can-”

_“Feed me… feed me…”_

“What the!?”

Lincoln looked up, noticing the thick tree in the center of the clearing.

Right in front of the tree was a rectangular machine. It was three-fourths Lincoln’s size, with the lower half of it having a stone base, with a stone crank in its center. On top of that half was hollow glass, the inside filled with circular stone capsules of various colors. A stone lid capped off the machine.

_“Feed me… feed me...”_

Lincoln stumbled back, eyes widened from shock.

“Wh-who’s there!?”

**_“Feed me… feed me!”_ **

He noticed the voice was coming from the machine.

“F-feed you what!?”

**_“Feed me… Feed me!”_ **

Slowly edging closer, he noticed a slot inside the crank, large enough for a coin.

**_“I’m so hungry I need to eat!”_ **

“Alright! Alright!”

Lincoln pulled out a quarter in haste, shoving it into the slot.

**_“Crank it… crank it…”_ **

He twisted the crank, a grey capsule popping out.

It rolled towards him slightly, Lincoln hesitantly picking it up.

**_“Open me… open me…”_ **

He pulled at the halves of the capsule, eventually breaking it open.

A burst of blue light shot out from the ball, eventually gathering in the air in front of Lincoln.

The boy stepped back, watching in shock and fear as the light formed into an oval-shaped  being. A wispy tail sprouted from them, along with a wispy top. Two thin arms sprouted from each side.

As the light died down, the creature was revealed to be white, as well as having purple lips and a black band connecting its eyes. The creature was around a third Lincoln’s height.

“Why hello, my corporeal friend!” He twirled in the air. “I am Whisper!” He bowed, smiling.

“At your service!” He gave a salute.

For about a minute, all Lincoln could do was stare, dropping his bug net in shock.

“I… what _are_ you!?”

Whisper grinned, flying around Lincoln.

“I am a Yokai, or what you may call a ‘ghost’, ‘spirit’, ‘phantom’, ‘specter’, or the like!”

“Y-Yokai?”

He crossed his arms, now floating directly in front of a still shocked Lincoln.

“You still don’t understand? Yokai are the mysterious beings that cause strange phenomenons!” Now, I know, I know! You’re wondering why I was in that capsule, aren’t you?”

“Not really…” Lincoln mumbled.

“It was 190 years ago! A priest who believed all Yokai were evil sealed me inside that old thing! Can you believe that he just generalized all of us?”

“I dunno.”

“But anyhow, what’s important is that you managed to set me… FREEEEEEEEE!” As he shouted, he flew around in excitement, eventually settling in front of Lincoln again.

“And now, I’m forever indebted to you!” He pointed at the boy, who then sheepishly pointed to himself.

“Me?”

“Yes, you! With freeing me, we have forged an unbreakable bond! From this moment forward, I will be your Yokai Butler!”

Giving another bow, he pulled something from behind his back.

It was a simple gray token.

Inserting it into the machine, another gray capsule fell from it.

Whisper looked at the boy, stretching a hand towards the capsule.

“Go on! Open it up!”

Lincoln did as told, and with a little force it broke open.

A white watch fell out.

Lincoln picked it up, inspecting it.

A small button was on the side. The glass on the watch was dome-shaped with a slot. The inside contained 4 colors along with two clock hands, each color separated by black space: pink, lime, cyan, and violet.

“What is this?”

“That, my friend, is a Yokai Watch! It reveals typically unseen Yokai! Now, put it on and press the button!”

“Um… okay.”  
Lincoln did as told, a blue light shining through the now popped-up glass. The hands changed from 12 o’clock to 6 o’clock.

“See those clock hands? The closer they are to 8 o'clock, the closer a Yokai is! Now, shine that light around this tree!”

Taking a few steps while shining the light, a purple aura appeared in front of him for a split second.

“Keep shining that light! A Yokai is surely there!”

He continued shining the light, the aura lasting for longer yet becoming fainter.

A blue bird had began to become visible. Its midsection was aqua green, with its bottom and feet being pale yellow. Its torso had a frowning face on it. Its neck was long.

The bird sat on the ground, looking depressed.

“Is that another Yokai?”

“Why of course!” Whisper floated to Lincoln’s side. “That would be the Yokai Buhu! She makes others feel depressed, sometimes inflicting bad luck!”

“Bad luck? Maybe she’s the reason I’m having a hard time catching bugs…”

“Quite possibly, my friend!”

“I’m sorry…” Buhu mumbled, her neck falling to the ground.

“Hmph.”

“So… she’s usually sad?”

“Er… I suppose.”

Buhu sighed.

“You’re just gonna brush me off? Buhuhu…”

Lincoln frowned, shaking his head.

“No no no, it’s not-”

“Don’t pity me, buhuhu…”

“I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t lie to me, buhuhu!”

The bird jumped at Lincoln, pecking the boy violently.

Whisper floated to the side as Lincoln screamed in pain, attempting to run away from the bird.

“Quick! Call a Yo… kai… you have no Yokai friends, do you?”

“AAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Whisper let out a sigh, crossing his arms.

“It seems as if I’ll have to deal with this…”

Whisper flew after the bird, continuously attempting to slap her.

The ‘fight’ went on for some time, before Buhu eventually let up.

Lincoln stumbled for a bit, collapsing. He managed to only end up with some cuts and bruises. However, he was exhausted. Whisper fell on top of boy.

“Oh… what’s the point, buhuhu…”

Lincoln barely managed to lift his head up.

“L-listen… I didn’t mean to upset you… even more. I’m sorry… okay?”  
Buhu looked away, closing her eyes in thought.

After some seconds, she looked back at Lincoln, sighing.

“Fine, buhuhu… I accept your apology…”

She floated towards Lincoln, grabbing something from behind her back.

It was a silver medal, one with herself illustrated on it.

She gave it to Lincoln, the boy inspecting it.

“What’s this?”

“It’s my Yokai Medal, buhuhu…”

“What’s a Yokai Medal?

Whisper gave a twirl, smiling widely.

“Yokai Medals are special medals given by Yokai, of course! They are a symbol of friendship! And if you insert one into that slot-” Whisper pointed at the slot in the Yokai Watch, “-you can call a Yokai from anywhere at anytime!”

“Hm. I guess that’s cool.”

Buhu let out a sigh.

“Of course you aren’t excited… buhuhu…”

Lincoln shook his head, sweating a bit.

“Nonono-I’m excited, I’m just shocked!”

Buhu sighed.

“I guess I’ll see you around, buhuhu…”

And with that, Buhu disappeared in a burst of purple smoke.

The two were silent for some time.

Lincoln picked up his net, heading out of the clearing.

Whisper’s eyes widened slightly.

“Wait! Don’t leave without me!”

The ghost flew after the boy.

* * *

 “So… erm...”

“Hmm?” Lincoln turned towards Whisper, who was currently twiddling his thumbs.

“Well… erm… what… is your name, exactly? I don’t recall you telling me.”

“It’s Lincoln. Lincoln Loud.” The boy kept his voice low.

Whisper flew around Lincoln, clapping his hands.

“Lincoln! A perfect name for a young master such as yourself!”

“I guess…”

Lincoln looked down, slamming his net on the ground.

The boy smiled, looking at his catch.

It was a simple ladybug.

Lincoln shrugged, putting the bug away.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why are you so focused on catching bugs?”

“It’s for a school project. We’re supposed to get five local bugs and identify each of them.”

“Hm. Interesting.”

Lincoln walked into his house, his younger sisters-sans Lily-fighting over the remote.

“Hm? Who are those ladies?”

“They’re my sisters.”

“You have four sisters?”

“Ten, actually.”

“Ten? Hm.”

“You aren’t surprised?”

“Not particularly. Although, it is a bit strange most of you are girls.”

“I guess… but still. It’s a kinda large family.”

“I suppose.”

The two headed to Lincoln’s room.

* * *

 “... hey, Master Lincoln?”

“You can just call me Lincoln, you know. But, yeah?”

“Oh-er, sorry. But, have you ever thought about getting a diary?”

“A diary? Sometimes, but my sister Lola would just look through it.”

“That wouldn’t be a problem with a special diary!” Whisper pulled out a small blue book. A purple wisp was on it, along with a lock.

“You already got one?”

“Yes! Most humans can’t even see this book! Only those that can see Yokai can use this!”

Whisper handed the locked book to Lincoln, along with a small bronze key.

“Hm… I guess I could use this. Thanks, Whisper, I guess.”

“It is only my duty.” Whisper gave a small bow.

* * *

_I hope Whisper was right about this thing..._

_Well, today was weird. I met a ghost-no, TWO ghosts! In the same day!_

_One of them declared me his ‘Yokai Butler’. He gave me this weird watch… and I can use it to see and summon ghosts!_

_With it, I befriended the Yokai Buhu… after she beat me up._

_Well, anyways, I finished the project, so that’s out of the way._

_Maybe I should call Clyde and tell him… Later, I guess._

_Well, that’s it for now, I guess… I wonder what’ll be like, being able to see ghosts…_

_I’ll find out more tomorrow._


End file.
